


Momma's Girls

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Polyamory - Charlotte/Natalya/Tamina [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kitty!Natalya, Mommy!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nattie, Charlie and 'Mina need a mommy, so you give them one...
Relationships: Charlotte/Natalya Neidhart/Tamina Snuka/Reader
Series: WWE WLW Polyamory - Charlotte/Natalya/Tamina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034379
Kudos: 3





	Momma's Girls

“I can do it…”

You glance up at the three struggling to get through the door and roll your eyes. 

“Ladies… one at a time.”

The three shoot you a guilty look before allowing you to pull them inside, one at a time. Tamina, then Charlotte then Natalya. You pause, straighten Nattie’s cat ears and boop her gently on the nose with a finger.

“Now, what exactly can you do, Kitten?”

Natalya blushes and shakes her head. 

“Alright, then ladies… come with me.”

You lead the three to the bed, laughing when the three struggle against each other, pushing lightly. 

“Darlings, there’s plenty of me to go around, be nice…”

You snap your fingers at Nattie, then point to a space.

“Here, Kitten.”

You smile when she grins and curls into you, she’s been miserable ever since losing her father and you know she needs you most lately, you take your time with the other two, Tamina’s focus on her feet and awkward shuffling break your tension. 

“Alright Charliegirl, get your cute butt up here behind Nattie, ‘Mina, come here…”

Tamina curls against you with a deep sigh and you roll your eyes, stroking her hair gently, Charlotte nuzzling into both you and Nattie. 

“Now, one at a time… what happened?”

You know when they get like this it tends to mean something happened when they were working. Nattie speaks first and you can’t help the growl that escapes you, of course they’d take away the one person since Ronda to make her smile. Nattie may not be allowed to be your kitten on TV anymore, but you love that she wears them anyway for you. You sigh again when she starts crying, both girls stroking her arms as you kiss her forehead softly. 

“My poor baby kitten…”

You murmur.

“Don’t worry my little one, it’ll get better…”

Tamina talks next and you find yourself muttering at the pain in her voice, pulling her closer gently with a firm arm curling her better against you and smiling when she strokes Nattie’s cheek, kissing her neck gently. 

“That’s my good girl.”

Charlotte admits she misses her friends and you can’t help laughing when she mutters a little more about Lacey, curling herself around Nattie and moving to grip Tamina’s hip. 

“Baby, are you falling in love?”

She shrugs then, muttering a confused sounding ‘maybe’. 

“Now sweet girls, can I trust you to rest or do I need to take us all for a long walk?”

They all agree to behave and you smile, oddly proud of your girls.


End file.
